


RWBY Rambles

by Maswartz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Mini fics, Random ideas that come to me, micro fics, random characters but mostly Oscar and Ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maswartz/pseuds/Maswartz
Summary: A bunch of micro fics from my Tumblr
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 134





	1. As Oscar walks through the snow

Oscar: So Lionheart tried to kill me  
Ozpin: Technically he tried to capture you to give to Salem.  
Oscar: Then Qrow punches me in the face  
Ozpin: I am aware...  
Oscar: Now Ironwood freaking shoots me off a cliff!  
Ozpin: A most regrettable turn of events.  
Oscar: All I'm asking is that the next time we meet one of your trusted lieutenants they don't try to kill me on sight!  
Ozpin: Sigh...


	2. Burying the hatchet

The Scene: After the Amity Communication Satellite is launched the heroes get in contact with Teams SSSN, CFVY, FNKI, and CRDL and prepare a meeting to compare notes and share the truth. They believed Ironwood was right when he said keeping secrets would destroy them all. But before the rest arrived...

Cardin: Oh hey Jaune!

Jaune: *winches at the sound of his voice*

Cardin: Don't worry. I just want to talk.

Jaune: I'm listening.

Cardin: You look good, I mean it, I'm glad to see you're all doing good.

Jaune: Thanks.

Cardin: Look, I get it. You have no reason to even trust me after the way I treated you. I wouldn't blame you for hating me. I would have hated me too. I signed up to be a huntsman and all I did was act like a bully. But the night it all fell apart I saw you running towards the fight. I've thought about that a lot since then, it made me reconsider things.

Jaune: Like what?

Cardin: What kind of a huntsman, what kind of a man I wanted to be. I didn't want to stay that bully anymore, I wanted to be a true hero. What I'm trying to say is *raises his weapon* If you'll have us Team CRDL will fight by your side!

Jaune: *crosses his sword with his mace* Glad to hear it. We're going to need all the help we can get.


	3. The Last Question

Scene: Cinder has found out how to summon Jinn and is about to ask her question when Ruby uses her semblance to grab the lamp and ask a question

Ruby: Jinn! How did my mother die?

Jinn: *smiles* Without fear. *fades*


	4. Before the final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The names came from a fan theory that the various incarnations are named after the full name of the Wizard of Oz

Salem: *to Oscar* Do you even know who you are anymore boy?

Oscar: *eyes glowing bright speaking in harmony with all his past lives* Yes.

Oscar/Ozma: I WAS Ozma the Warrior who freed you and fell in love with you.

Oscar/Diggs: I WAS Diggs the King who pretended to be a God.

Oscar/Ambroise: I WAS Ambroise the Beggar who was broken by that horrible night.

Oscar/Emmanuel: I WAS Emmanuel the Drunkard who tried so hard to forget what we had lost.

Oscar/Henkle: I WAS Henkle the Inventor who was the first to move forward.

Oscar/Norman: I WAS Norman the Explorer who sought out the relics.

Oscar/Issac: I WAS Issac the Hermit who empowered the four maidens.

Oscar/King: I WAS King Phadrig Zoroaster who ended the Great War.

Oscar/Ozpin: I WAS Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon who trained the heroes of tomorrow.

Oscar: *his eyes no longer glow and his voice is his own, his allies stand by his sides* I AM Oscar Pine! The Farmer who fights alongside those who will defeat you!


	5. I can explain!

Scene: Oscar is sneaking into Ruby's room as she's training with Qrow

Ozpin: Oscar! This is childish! This is immature! This is juvenile! 

Oscar: Pretty sure those all mean the same thing. *searches through the drawers*

Ozpin: This is a violation of Miss Rose's privacy!

Oscar: It'll just be this once! *opens a drawer* Found it!  
Later:

Ruby: *opens her door to find Oscar posing dramatically while wearing one of her cloaks and standing in front of a fan.* Ahem?

Oscar: OH! You finished training early! *sheepishly* Uhhh I can explain!

Ruby: *smiling* Let me show you how a professional poses! Now stop hogging the fan!


	6. Here comes the dragon!

Scene: The group is in Vacuo with Taiyang and Zwei added to the group. They spot a sand worm Grimm in the distance and are discussing strategy

Jaune: Anyone else have an idea?

Taiyang: I'm gonna suplex it.

Ruby: What?

Taiyang: HERE COMES THE DRAGON! *Taiyang rushes the Grimm and suplexes it*


	7. A strategy session with Team QOTZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Taiyang and Zwei joining the group so they'd form Team QOTZ (Qrow, Oscar, Taiyang, Zwei) pronounced Quartz

Taiyang: Ok. Qrow, you distract them. Oscar, you put a bubble up around Zwei. Then I'll chuck him at them.

Oscar: Wait, our plan is to throw a dog at them?

Zwei: *wearing a helmet and doggie goggles* Arf!


	8. Oscar's happy thoughts

Scene: Oscar is walking through the snow dwelling on the events on the night that ended with his fall from Atlas

Ozpin: Oscar, you must not think so negatively, you'll attract Grimm like moths to a flame.

Oscar: So what should I do?

Ozpin: Think happy thoughts of course!

Ozpin: *Oscar's mind begins filling with happy memories, mostly of Ruby* That's the spirit!

Oscar's mind: *A huge wave of happy Ruby memories rises behind Ozpin

Ozpin: ...Oh Brothers damn it.... *the wave washes him away*


	9. Taiyang vs Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is that Taiyang's semblance allows him to supercharge his body

Scene: In Vacuo Hazel discovers Oscar while on a mission and attacks the boy seeking to avenge his sister. Before he can deliver a powerful blow it's caught by Taiyang who tosses him to the side

Taiyang: You want a fight big man? Try me!

Hazel: I do not have a quarrel with you but if you protect the boy you will share his fate!

Taiyang: I heard about you Hazel, I know what happened to your sister and I truly am sorry but---

Hazel: THEN YOU KNOW HIS CRIMES!

Taiyang: But! You are not the only one to lose people they love! *Taiyang activates his semblance supercharging his body with power*

Hazel: SO BE IT!

Taiyang: *Uses his speed to dodge Hazel's blow as he delivers his own powerful punches* My first wife left us! My second wife died on some secret mission! *his blows intensify* My oldest daughter had her reputation shattered in front of all of Remnant before losing an arm! *he focuses his blows on Hazel's chest* My youngest daughter saw her friends die and has been hunted by psychopaths and monsters! *by this point Taiyang is punching so fast and with such force that his knuckles begin to bleed* But look at me! I'm still here! I don't wallow in what I've lost! *Hazel is stunned at the onslaught* I! KEEP! MOVING! FORWARD! *Taiyang delivers an uppercut so powerful it actually knocks Hazel out as he falls back with a thud*

Mercury: Oh this is going to suck...

Taiyang: YOU'RE NEXT LEG BOY!

Mercury: Oh crap!


	10. Oscar's magic trick

Oscar: You're sure I can do this?

Ozpin: You've done great during training. I believe in you.

Oscar: Thanks. 

Oscar: Hey Ruby!

Ruby: Yeah Oscar?

Oscar: Wanna see a magic trick I learned from Ozpin?

Ruby: That sounds awesome!

Oscar: *Spins his cane around a few times before tapping it on the ground causing energy to spark before a flash of light*

Ruby: That was great!

Oscar: That wasn't the trick *reaches behind Ruby's ear and pulls out a beautiful rose* This is. *he gives her the rose*

Ruby: *her eyes sparkle at the gift* Wow! What other ones did you learn?

Oscar: That's kinda the only one that doesn't result in an explosion at this point...


	11. Pyrrha lives meets Penny rebuilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your Pyrrha lives AU doesn't have a scene of her meeting the rebuilt Penny then what's the point?

Scene: Penny has just rocket-glomped Ruby in Mantle

Penny: It is such a pleasure to see you all again!

Ruby: Penny...I thought...

Pyrrha: Penny! I'm so so sorry for what happened! I didn't mean to hurt you!

Penny: I believe you meant me no harm. All is forgiven!

Pietro: Besides, once Amity returned to Atlas with Penny's core it was only a matter of rebuilding her body.

Penny: Now I'm better than ever! I'm even the official protector of the city!


	12. I think we're alone now

Scene: In Vacuo Ruby and Oscar have been a couple for a few months now and have decided to have their first kiss. They pick a scenic spot overlooking a beautiful scene. 

Ruby: I think we're alone now. *The couple moves in closer*

Qrow: *runs up to the pair* RUBY! Time for some training! *Turns into a crow and carries Ruby away*

Oscar: Nooooooooo!

The next day: The couple is inside having made sure every window is shut and locked

Oscar: I think we're alone now *They move in closer*

Taiyang: *pops up from behind the couch* OSCAR! Time for some hand to hand combat training! *lifts Oscar over his head and rushes outside*

Ruby: Noooooooooo!

The next day:The couple is inside a closet having shut and locked every door in the way. Laughing at their predicament

Ruby: Ok, now I think we're alone! *as they once again move in closer*

Zwei: Arf arf! *he barks and scratches at the door*

Ruby: *sighing* Zwei! If you give us like ten minutes of peace and quiet I'll give you a treat. Ok? *the dog nods and smiles knowing his job is already done* *The couple finally closes the distance and just as their lips touch*

Yang: *flings open the door* I HEARD ZWEI BARKING!

Ruby and Oscar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	13. A little bird told me

Scene: Taiyang has just agreed to travel with the gang as they head to Vacuo

Qrow: Tai, if you're going to come with us there's some things you need to know.

Taiyang: Like that Salem's immortal?

Qrow: For starters our enemy cannot- *record scratch* WHAT?! How do you know that?

Taiyang: When Raven was pregnant with Yang she would talk in her sleep a lot, most of it was nonsense but she'd repeat certain phrases. The four seasons, Creation Destruction Knowledge Choice, the name Ozma who in hindsight I can tell is the person who ended up as Ozpin and now Oscar, and that Salem was immortal. 

Qrow: You've got to be kidding me...

Taiyang: I didn't know how much was actually true so I asked Summer and she told me the truth.

Qrow: So I was the only one on our team who didn't know!


	14. Making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something stupid that came to me in the middle of the night

Scene: The gang discovers Ozpin is back

Qrow: Come on Oz, it’s only fair.

Ozpin: I already told you it’s not required 

Qrow: No, I may have been pissed but I had no right to sucker punch you like that. So you get a free hit. 

Ozpin: *sigh* If you insist. *winds up for a punch but right as he launches it he looses his footing a bit*

Impact: *ding* 

Qrow: *falling to his knees and as his eyes water up*

Ozpin: I swear I was aiming for his stomach!


	15. What if?

Scene: It's late at night in Vacuo and Taiyang is enjoying the quiet outside the house the group has been given by Shade's headmaster.

Jaune: Hey Mr. Xiao Long? Can I talk to you?

Taiyang: *chuckles* I told you kids, you can call me Taiyang. What's up?

Jaune: Well...you know Pyrrha?

Taiyang: *the smile fades from his face* Yeah, my girls were broken up about what happened to her. I know you've probably heard this before but I'm so sorry for what happened. I mean, our line of work isn't the safest but that was something you can't prepare for.

Jaune: I...I never told anyone this but before she left to fight she...she kissed me. 

Taiyang: Oh?

Jaune: Yeah and that's when it clicked for me. I realized that for almost as long as I've known her she felt that way about me. And I was too stupid to notice.

Taiyang: Preaching to the choir there.

Jaune: That's what I wanted to talk about. I can't stop thinking, what if I knew? What if I wasn't so blind and actually noticed how the most amazing woman I've ever met loved me.

Taiyang: Summer once asked me something like that. She asked if I knew how much she cared for me back when we were younger would I have been with Raven? Would I have let her break my heart as she left me? Would I have enjoyed all that time with Summer instead?

Jaune: What did you tell her?

Taiyang: The truth. I couldn't. Because even with all the pain she caused me, that brief happiness I shared with Raven brought Yang into this world. *Jaune nods*

Jaune: Yeah I can get that... but there's more. I... can't help wonder that if I had been there for her more, if she knew I felt the same. Would she have still gone to fight that night?

Taiyang: *laughs softly* Ruby once told me that Pyrrha was the kind of person who would drop everything to help a kid tie their shoes. Jaune, do you honestly think anything would have changed her mind that night?

Jaune: No. *he sighs* that's the kind of person she was. But now I look around at the others, almost everyone is happy with someone. Ren has Nora, Yang has Blake, Ruby has Oscar. I'm happy for them all but...

Taiyang: Kid, you're still young. You have the rest of your life to find someone. And even if you don't find a person who makes your heart sing you still have family and friends who love you. Don't force it because you feel left out. That's no way to approach a relationship.

Jaune: Yeah I know. But I want to move on, I know she'd want me to be happy too. But I don't think I'll ever stop thinking about what could have been.

Taiyang: Look, I'm not going to lie. You could find the perfect woman, or man who knows. You could be happy for years and you'll still find yourself thinking of Pyrrha. That's something you'll have to discuss with whoever you end up with. Don't feel like you're betraying them because of this. People are emotional, we form bonds that even death cannot break. 

Jaune: Thanks. I mean it.

Taiyang: If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here, so are the others. Now get to bed, it's late.


	16. The final mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My theory for what happened to Summer Rose

Scene: Years before the series begins at the Xiao Long household. Taiyang has taken the girls out for a day out. Two women sit at the table.

Summer: I still can't believe you're the Spring Maiden.

Raven: Like I said, when I found her she was already near death and she died before help could arrive. I was the last person in her thoughts.

Summer: And this plan, Oz really thinks it could work?

Raven: Yes, the combination of a Maiden's power and the Silver Eyes should be enough to defeat her. Come on Sum, it's the only way to make this world a safer place. Think of the girls.

Summer: Ok, I'm in.

Months Later: The women have tracked Salem down and they put the plan into place. Raven hides behind rocks and gathers her Maiden power while Summer faces the ageless evil head on.

Salem: I am impressed you managed to find me. But you won't be leaving here alive.

Summer: That's what you think. *She activates her eyes as Raven lets her power loose*

Salem: *shrieks in agony as the powers wash over her, there is silence and when the light fades all that remains is ashes* 

Raven: We did it! We actually did it! *She opens a portal to return home triumphant*

Salem: *rising from the ashes* I must say... I haven't felt pain like that in centuries. Allow me to return the favor!

Raven: She...she can't be killed... I'm sorry Summer. *she enters the portal to escape leaving Summer Rose to her fate*


	17. Where is Summer?

Scene: It is a beautiful day at Beacon academy. So beautiful the headmaster has his window wide open to let in the nice air as he goes over paperwork with Glynda. Neither of them bats an eye when a crow flies in the window and turns into a man, however before either of them can greet their friend.

Qrow: WHERE IS SHE? WHERE DID YOU SEND HER! *the man looks like he hasn't slept in days*

Ozpin: Qrow? What are you talking about *the headmaster gets up to comfort his friend*

Qrow: *Pulls out Harbinger and points it at the man* WHERE IS SUMMER?

Ozpin: Qrow, I haven't even talked to Summer in months! What's happened?

Qrow: Summer's been on a mission for over a month now! Tai said she told him she was going to "make the world safe for the girls" and then she left!

Ozpin: What? I haven't sent her on a mission in almost a year, I was giving her time off to spend with her family.

Qrow: Prove it! 

Ozpin: *The man pulls out his scroll* Glynda, check my records for the last piece of outgoing mail to the Xiao-Long household. *in the meantime he shows Qrow that he hasn't called Summer in almost a year* Qrow, I had a plan in mind that needs Summer, I wouldn't send her off before it was ready.

Qrow: What plan?

Ozpin: I believe that a combination of the power of the silver eyes working with all four maidens could very well defeat Salem, if not weaken her long enough to contain. But we're nowhere near ready, especially after Spring fled. The only person I even told this idea to was Raven... Raven! Have you checked if she could use her semblance to find her?

Qrow: I checked the camp last week. It was all gone, not a trace. The law must have gotten too close for their liking. We won't find them for a while.

Glynda: *looking up from the records* The last thing you sent them was a card for Yang's birthday.

Ozpin: *laughs slightly as he remembers the card he picked out* You're sure Taiyang didn't say anything else, just that she was going to make the world a safer place? *Qrow nods* Hmmmm. If she was claiming to be on a mission from me that could be a sign the enemy has found a way to forge information from me to lure her into a trap *he shudders at the possibility* Qrow can you check with the others to see if any of them have received messages from me lately? I'll give you a copy of my last message to each of them to verify.

Glynda: There are more...mundane explanations.

Qrow: None of which apply to her! *his shout echos in the office* She and Tai love each other and she loves those girls!

Glynda: I'm merely saying we should consider all options in order to find the truth.

Ozpin: *places a hand on his friend's shoulder* My friend, I promise we will find her. No matter how long it takes.


	18. The formation of Team QOTZ

Scene: The Xiao Long household after Team RWBYJNPRQOM returned from Atlas to rest for a week before heading to Vacuo. Taiyang and Qrow are on the porch talking.

Taiyang: Hey, I haven't seen you drink from your flask since you got here, did you lose it or something?

Qrow: Nah, I actually quit.

Taiyang: Really? Ha! Congrats man! Good on you!

Qrow: It hasn't been easy, gods Tai these kids!

Taiyang: That bad huh?

Qrow: I swear, one minute it's like fielding school kids on a field trip and the next I'm fighting alongside some of the best damn huntsmen I've ever met! I get whiplash! *both men laugh*

Taiyang: I can imagine.

Qrow: And these kids and their flirting! And I thought you were bad! These kids think they're being sly but none of them knows the meaning of the word subtle! Well, maybe the ninja but I'm pretty sure that's emotional trauma!

Taiyang: *laughing even harder now*

Qrow: Tai, I need an adult!

Taiyang: You are an adult.

Qrow: I need a more adult adult! I mean Maria's great but still, you really should come with us. To Vacuo, we could always use an extra Huntsman.

Taiyang: You just want to get the gang back together.

Qrow: That's never going to happen. Raven, she's working with the enemy now.

Taiyang: I heard from Yang. I wish I could be surprised. 

Qrow: But forming a team wouldn't be that bad an idea. Oscar's been a little left out since Penny joined JNR. I mean the kid gave her his blessing but the boy needs a team.

Taiyang: *a few moments of silence pass before the man exclaims* QOTZ! 

Qrow: What?

Taiyang: Qrow *he points at the man* Oscar *he points at the house* Taiyang *he points at himself* and Zwei *he points at the dog sleeping on the porch*

Qrow: That might actually work.


	19. Visiting his parents

Scene: The group is visiting Oscar's farm before heading to Vacuo, Oscar is visiting his parents grave underneath a tree

Oscar: Hey, I know it's been a while. Things have gotten kind of hectic. *he laughs* Where should I start? My soul is being merged with literally the oldest old man on the planet. I'm part of a fight against an ancient immortal evil that specifically wants to make me suffer. I've been in a train crash and an airship crash. I'm an accessory to many crimes. I've fought Grimm! I got shot off a cliff and nearly froze in the arctic. 

Meanwhile: Oscar's Aunt has told Ruby to get Oscar for dinner. She uses her semblance to get behind him but stays quiet to not interrupt him

Oscar: I... I also met the most wonderful girl in the world! Her name is Ruby. She has beautiful silver eyes. She has this smile that makes you really believe everything is going to be fine. Just being near her makes me want to be a better person. And she's incredible in battle, it's like she dances. When I was lost in the snow thinking of her gave me the strength to keep going. I... I love her.

Ruby: *gasps*

Oscar: *turns around and sees her* oh! Uhh how long have you been there? *she hugs him*

Ruby: *Kisses his cheek* Long enough. I love you too.


	20. Why does she take after him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon for why Ruby is so much like Qrow and that he ISN"T her father.

Scene: In Haven Yang is watching Ruby train with Qrow as Jaune approaches her

Jaune: Hey Yang? I have a stupid question.

Yang: Then I probably have a stupid answer.

Jaune: Why does Ruby take after Qrow so much? I mean her weapon even her fighting style are like his.

Yang: When we were kids Dad would train us in hand to hand combat. Obviously I loved it but Ruby took to it like a fish takes to skydiving. 

Jaune: That bad huh?

Yang: She couldn't even throw a freaking punch! Anyways one day Qrow stopped by and was showing off with his scythe when Ruby started copying him with a tree branch. He saw that she really took to using a weapon like that and began training her. In time she began copying him, though dad put a stop to that when she tried to sneak one of his beers while he wasn't looking *she laughs* She thought it was root beer! That answer your question?

Jaune: Yeah.


	21. You think I'm cute?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual.

Scene: Nora sees Oscar and rushes for another glomp while screaming "Cute Boy Oz" as usual, only Ruby reaches him first and pulls him out of the way

Ruby: Nora! Stop calling him that! He's not cute boy oz! He's Cute Boy Oscar!

Oscar: You...you think I'm cute?

Ruby: *BLUSH*


	22. What happened to Oscar?

Scene: After busting Qrow and Robyn out of jail the heroes hide in one of Pietro's spare Atlas labs to catch their breath.

Nora: Look, I'm glad we found you guys but WHERE IS OSCAR?

Penny: If I can access the network I might be able to find where he was last seen by security cameras. *she makes the necessary connections* Found him! *she projects an image from her eyes onto a wall showing Oscar talking to Ironwood at the vault*

Audio: O- It's what we do in our fear that  
I- THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! You can label me whatever you like. But the fact of the matter is I WAS RIGHT!

Qrow: I've known him for decades and I've never seen James this worked up...

Audio: I- The minute I softened, let my guard down. That's when Salem had her opening.  
O- If you abandon Mantle you abandon our best chance of reuniting the world. You abandon Remnant leaving millions to fend for themselves so a few can survive! What kind of-

Robyn: I like this kid. I hope he's ok.

Audio: I- All excellent philosophical points that won't matter if Salem wins.  
O- Listen to me...  
I- No YOU listen!

Yang: Oh I do not like where this is going.

Audio: I- I am done letting others inability to see the big picture get in the way of doing what's right.

Nora: He's gone off the deep end.

Audio: I- Robyn... The council... This kingdom... Even you.  
O- Then you're as dangerous as she is James.

Jaune: Nice!

Audio: I- James...is what my friends call me.

Qrow: Oh no.

Audio: I- To you...it's General. *shoots him* *the room is silent as everyone watches in horror as Oscar is sent over the edge as his aura breaks. Ruby and Nora fall to their knees*

Qrow: I...I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

Jaune: Get in line. *Ruby and Nora are sobbing at this point*


	23. I'll protect you!

Scene: Ruby and Oscar are in a room as Oscar looks at wires connected to a bomb with a ticking timer.

Ruby: What color are the wires?

Oscar: All red!

Ruby: *reading a manual* Cut the third one!

Oscar: *cuts the wire and an alarm sounds as the time goes down faster* Wait! They were red and orange! *less than a minute remains*

Both: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *the pair run around the room screaming as less than ten seconds are left*

Ruby: I'll protect you! *she tackles Oscar to the ground as the bomb explodes*

Weiss: *watching them giggle on the floor as the words "Game Over" flash on their scrolls* I swear they lose on purpose just so they can do that.


	24. Ruby's Orchard

Scene: It's about a year after the defeat of Salem, Ozpin is no longer inside Oscar's head but Oscar retained his magic.

Ruby: Oscar, can I look yet *he is leading her blindfolded*

Oscar: Yes! *he removes her blindfold revealing an orchard of strawberries* Happy Birthday!

Ruby: Oscar! *she hugs him* Is this all for me? How?

Oscar: I am a farmer, plus I used magic to make sure they'd grow healthy all year. They're all for you *he points to a hand painted sign saying "Ruby's Orchard"*

Ruby: I love it! *she rushes in to gather as many as she can*


	25. Ozpin meets Aunt Emma

Scene: After their Atlas adventures Team RWBYJNPRQOTZM visits the Pine Farm on their way to Vacuo. Oscar explains the basics of the situation to his aunt as he apologizes for leaving.

Aunt Emma: So this man bonded with your soul so he could keep fighting this immortal evil? That's why you left without even saying good bye?

Oscar: I cannot apologize enough for that. I was afraid if you tried to stop me it'd work. I love you and owe you so much but there are people who need me.

Emma: I'm happy you found a calling Oscar, I just wish you were able to tell me to my face instead of only leaving a note. And now you tell me you're merging with this guy? How does that even work?

Oscar: Do... do you want to talk to him? *she nods and so Oscar passes control to Ozpin*

Ozpin: Hello Miss Pine, I am professor Ozpin. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Emma: That is NOT my nephew!

Ozpin: I understand this is difficult for you. I truly do. What Oscar told you is accurate, our minds and souls are merging. However this does not mean that he will be replaced by me. Far from it, in time I will begin to be influenced by his personality until I begin to lose my individuality. By the time the merger is complete Oscar will have complete access to not only my own memories but those of all who came before myself as well as complete control of our magic. Whether or not the memories change him is up to him and him alone. He may adopt some of my physical mannerisms but that is purely muscle memory.

Emma: You're sure?

Ozpin: I went through the same experience. I swear to you on all my lives Oscar will remain Oscar.

Emma: Thank you. But this is still creepy.

Ozpin: I fully understand *Ozpin passes control back to Oscar*

Oscar: I was worried about it for a while but I trust him.

Emma: And I trust you.


	26. Oscar finds his semblance

Scene: Team QOTZ (Qrow, Oscar, Taiyang, Zwei) are resting after a training session

Oscar: Who's a good dog? Who's a good boy? *unknown to Oscar his semblance activates*

Zwei: I hope it's me!

Oscar: Zwei... did you just talk?

Zwei: All the time, why? 

Oscar: *sighs* First I hear voices in my head, now I'm talking to animals...what happened to my life?

Zwei: I dunno, but if you scratch right there more I'll help you find out!

Oscar: You're lucky you're adorable.


	27. Angel in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something silly

Scene: An unknown amount of time after Oscar landed in the snow beneath Atlas

Ozpin: Oscar! I fear the extreme temperature is beginning to impact you mentally.

Oscar: What makes you think that Mister Wizard?

Ozpin: I've been monitoring your mental state as well as your physical state and many signs are pointing towards the cold having a negative impact but it's mostly the fact you're currently making a snow angel!

Oscar: Wheeeeeeee!

????: Oscar? *Oscar looks up and sees Ruby standing over him, the team finally managed to find him*

Oscar: Hello pretty angel!

Ruby: *blushes* Ummm are you ok?

Oscar: I'm making a snow angel but Mister Wizard is saying I'm too cold!

Ruby: Ok you're getting out of the snow now *she pulls him up and hugs him tight to warm him up*

Oscar: You are very warm miss angel. I like hugging you.

Ruby: *blushes more* Let's get you back to the others.

Oscar: Are they as pretty as you?

Ruby: *blushes brighter* Oh dear...


	28. A scream in the night

Scene: It's late at night at the Pine household. Ruby and Oscar are sleeping soundly as their young daughter Maria sleeps in her room when suddenly

Maria: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! 

Ruby: Maria! *both Ruby and Oscar's minds are overwhelmed by fears of the worst case scenarios as they rush into her room*

Oscar: Maria, what's wrong? *he embraces his crying daughter as Ruby looks around the room*

Maria: *pointing towards the window* I heard angry noise! *the girl is terrified*

Ruby: Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing hurts you *using her semblance she grabs Crescent Rose and rushes outside ready to defend her daughter*

Oscar: Everything's going to be fine, nothing on Remnant can match your mother when she's protecting you.

Ruby: *using her semblance to make multiple rounds of the house she finally finds the culprit and takes a picture with her scroll before laughing and sending it to her husband*

Oscar: *he checks his scroll and laughs as well* Maria, this is what made the noise at your window *he shows her the scroll, on the other side of her window is a squirrel*

Maria: Oh... *Ruby appears in the room in a burst of petals* I'm sorry... I was scared... 

Ruby: It's ok Maria, we all get scared. *she joins the embrace* 

Maria: Can I sleep with you tonight?

Oscar: Of course. We'll keep you safe from any mean squirrels! *he carries his daughter to their room*


	29. His first word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyme is named after Lyman Frank Baum, the author of The Wizard of Oz.

Scene: The Pine household one morning, Ruby and Oscar are cleaning up from breakfast while Maria and their son Lyme play when suddenly

Lyme: Ma...Ma...Ma.. *everyone stops what they're doing and focuses on him with Oscar pulling out his scroll to record the moment*

Ruby: He's going to say his first word! Come on Lyme say Mama!

Lyme: Ma...Ma...Ma...

Ruby: Come on Lyme you can say it.

Lyme: MARIA! *he giggles as he waves at his sister*

Maria: That's my name! He said my name!

Oscar: Good job Lyme! *Ruby is motionless* Ruby, you ok?

Ruby: MY BABY BOY'S FIRST WORD! *she picks up her son and hugs him tight*

Oscar: *stops recording and sends the video to all their friends and family as he joins in the hug*


	30. The Merger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my idea of how the merger will happen if it happens.

Scene: About halfway through the Vacuo arc teams RWBY JNPR and QOTZ are training

Ozpin: Oscar...It's happening, I can't push it back any longer.

Oscar: Oz? What are you talking about?

Ozpin: Oscar the merger is beginning. *Oscar's aura activates covering his body in a bright green glow as his eyes glow gold*

Ruby: Oscar? *Ruby and Nora are by his side in moments and the rest follow* Oscar, what's wrong?

Oscar: The merger...it's happening. Now! 

Ruby: Oscar, remember no matter what happens you're still Oscar Pine! Nothing will change that! *the boy nods*

Ozpin: Oscar please tell them this...

Oscar: He has a message for you all...he's honored to have known you all and he's so proud of how far you've all come and so sorry for the pain you've gone through. If he had to do it again he would have been more honest with you sooner. *the glow fully engulfs his body creating a blinding flash for around a minute*

Everyone: OSCAR!!!! *finally the glow fades*

Oscar: He...he's gone...

Ruby: Oscar? Are you ok?

Oscar: It's quiet...Ozpin...the individual is gone...he's just memories now. My memories. I remember it all, from Ozma to Ozpin.

Nora: Everything?

Oscar: I remember storming the tower. I remember that horrible night. I remember the lifetimes trying to forget it. I remember my families. I remember searching the world for the lamp of knowledge. I remember the four maidens who warmed my heart. I remember swinging the sword that ended the great war. I remember my pride watching students graduate. I remember my aunt reading me bedtime stories. I remember meeting you all again for the first time. I remember it all. 

Yang: So...who are you then?

Oscar: Ruby was right. I'm Oscar Pine, I just remember when I was the others. All their memories, all our magic. It's mine now.


	31. Into the light

Scene: Mere weeks after the passing of Ruby, Oscar Pine passes away at age 93 surrounded by his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Oscar finds himself in a white void

Oscar: Where am I? *suddenly he's being hugged* Who, wait...Ozpin!?!

Ozpin: Hello Oscar, I've missed you so much. You look great for a dead man. *Oscar appears to be in his prime as both men look around and realize all the various Ozes are there*

Oscar: Is this how it normally goes?

Norman: No, usually once we pass we find ourselves in the mind of the next one.

Ozpin: This is different.

Issac: Where are we?

Ambroise: I don't know. It looks familiar.

God of Light: Hello gentlemen *all the men turn and see the God of Light standing before them* We are once more between realms.

Phadrig: Why are we here?

GoL: It has been a long time since I assigned you your mission.

Diggs: You mean since you assigned it to Ozma! The rest of us had no say or choice in that!

Emmanuel: Diggs, calm down.

Diggs: HE TOOK A WEEK TO EVEN ASK WHAT MY NAME WAS!

Henkle: Why are we here now then?

GoL: With Salem defeated the world is on the path towards peace and unity. I give you all this choice. Continue the cycle of rebirth and live again or enter the afterlife and be reunited with your loved ones. The choice must be unanimous.

Oscar: I vote for the afterlife. I want to see Ruby and the rest of my family and friends *all but one of the others raise their hands in agreement*

Ozma: Defeating Salem wasn't our mission... we are supposed to guide humanity towards a better future. We still have work to do! *the others groan*

Oscar: Ozma, since Salem's defeat the kingdoms have been more united than ever. Advances in technology make it easier than ever to travel between them.

Phadrig: The academies I built continue to train heroes to defend against the Grimm

Ozpin: The faunus have had true equality for decades now.

Issac: Magic has returned and wizards and witches being guided by the maidens in the betterment of all.

Oscar: Ozma, you're the one who says you believe in humanity, don't you?

Ozma: Yes.

Oscar: Then believe in them. Trust them to continue on this path without us.

Ozma: Ok... I vote to move on.

GoL: Very well. May you all find peace. *A bright light shines as all the men enter the afterlife, Oscar finds himself in a field of flowers*

Oscar: Geeze that's bright

Ruby: OSCAR!!!! *she appears in her prime as well hugging him*

Oscar: Ruby! *he returns the hug and they kiss* Ruby, I tried to hold on longer but... I missed you so much.

Ruby: Come on! I have to introduce you to my mom! The others are there too! *she leads him down a golden path to their friends and family*


	32. Just tell them!

Scene: The three Schnee children, Nichole, Maple, and William are in Maple's room having a conversation

Nichole: Are you sure? 

Maple:Yes, I really don't want to be a huntress!

William: Why?

Maple: It's just...the idea of having to fight Grimm, where even a single mistake could get someone killed...I don't want that. I haven't even unlocked my semblance yet!

William: Well dad didn't unlock his until well after his contemporaries.

Nichole: Not the point Will.

William: I am merely making an observation.

Nichole: You're ten, why can't you talk like it?

Maple: *lays on her bed and stares at the ceiling* They're gonna be so mad!

Nichole: No, they aren't. But you have to tell them the truth. The longer you wait the harder it'll be.

William: You know dad is looking forward to taking you shopping for a weapon soon.

Maple: I'll tell them at dinner. 

Later at dinner: *The family finishes eating their meal*

Weiss: How long until you have to go back to Beacon Nichole?

Nichole: I only have the weekend off mom, that's all the time Goodwitch gave us to recover from our last mission.

Jaune: Mmmm! Delicious as always Mrs. Plum! Kids?

Kids: Thank you Mrs. Plum! 

Willow: Speaking of delicious, Weiss did you hear that Whitley's restaurant got a five star review? 

Weiss: Really? I'll call him to congratulate him!

Willow: I'm so glad he found something he loves.

Maple: Ummm mom, dad? I need to talk to you.

Jaune: Something wrong?

Maple: No...it's just... I don't want to be a huntress! *a few moments of silence pass*

Weiss: Are you absolutely sure about this?

Maple: Yes. I just don't think I'm cut out to be a huntress.

Jaune: Then what do you want to do dear?

Maple: I want to be a singer. I'm sorry I know you were looking forward to this.

Jaune: Maple, I see kids at the academy all the time who can't handle the pressure. There's no shame in not being a huntsman or huntress. Look at your uncle for example! 

Weiss: This goes for all of you, no matter what path you decide to walk in life your father and I will be there by your side. If you truly want to be a singer then we'll support you dear.

Maple: Thank you! *she hugs her parents*


	33. The fall of Lyme

Scene: A 10 year old Lyme Pine is climbing a tree outside the Pine household while his 6 year old siblings Sunny and Luna watch. His older sister and parents are in the house.

Lyme: See how high I am?

Luna: Mama and Papa said not to climb that high!

Lyme: I'll be fine! *at that moment the branch he's holding onto snaps* GRAVITY WHY?!

Sunny/Luna: AHHHHH!!!!!! *the twins cover their eyes*

Lyme: *as he falls he reaches out and his aura glows for a moment as a vine of aura reaches out from his hand and wraps around the tree slowing his fall* AHHHHHHHHhhhhuh?

Sunny: Can I look yet?

Luna: Dunno. *she uncovers her eyes and sees Lyme holding onto a stronger branch with the aura vine* 

Lyme: MOM! DAD! *Ruby and Oscar come running with Maria close behind*

Oscar: Lyme! We told you not to climb so...high? Lyme?

Lyme: I think I found my semblance! *his parents sigh*

Ruby: *holds her arms out for him to fall into* Come down here. *he turns off his semblance and falls into her arms as she hugs him*

Oscar: We're happy you did Lyme but if you didn't you could have been seriously hurt. Promise us you won't climb that high again unless we're out here keeping an eye on you.

Lyme: I promise.


	34. The wonderful thing about Tawny

Scene: A quiet day at the Belladonna-Xiao Long household, Yang is in the backyard playing with 11 year old Tawny as 10 year old Vivi reads a book in the shade.

Yang: I'm gonna get you Tawny!

Tawny: Nu uh! *the boy dodges one of Yang's tackles by the skin of his tail* Can't catch me Moma! *he sticks his tongue out as the backdoor opens* 

Blake: I'm home! 

Yang: Hey! How was your day?

Blake: Better now that I'm home. Who wants a hug?

Tawny: Mama! *the boy leaps expecting to land in his second mother's arms however* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! *his semblance activates for the first time boosting his jump sending him skyward*

Yang/Blake: Tawny! *the two women look around for their son*

Vivi: *the shy girl sighs as she points to the roof* He's up there.

Tawny: Look how high I jumped! *he leaps into the tree his sister is sitting under* I'm like a spring! *he jumps back to the roof* This is awesome! Hey Vivi! Look at me! *he leaps back to the ground extending his tail to balance himself as he sticks the landing* Ta dah! *his sister rolls her eyes as she continues reading* 

Yang: Looks like someone found his semblance! 

Tawny: Catch me! *he leaps at his mothers before either can react but misses and hits the wall* Ow. *the boy falls to the ground laughing*


	35. Time for an upgrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is based on James and the Giant Peach while J.J is based on Dumbo. In this au the major academies accept students at 13 and up now.

Scene: The members of team JNGL walk into Petal Storm, the weapon store owned by Ruby and Nora

Nora: Welcome to Petal Storm, the best weapon store in all of Vale! How can we help...Nezha?

Nezha: Hi mom! *Nora rushes to hug her son*

Nora: My little moonbeam! Ruby! The boys are here!

Ruby: *rushes out using her semblance and embraces Lyme* Lyme! How have you been?

Lyme: I've been doing fine mom! These are our partners *he points to the rest of team JNGL*

Jim: Jim Peaches, nice to meet you. We've heard a lot. *he shakes the women's hands*

J.J: *he waves at the women as his elephant ears flop* J.J Grayson, Sprout here kept telling us how great this store is. *the larger boy pats Lyme on the back* 

Ruby: So what brings you boys here? *all the boys fall silent as Lyme pulls out his weapon*

Lyme: We were on a training mission to clear out some Grimm from a village but there were a lot more than we expected. *he looks down at the pitchfork* Harvester jammed up. I swear I loaded it right but it just wouldn't fire. I mean it was still great for close range but this can't happen again.

Nora: Was everyone alright?

Jim: Yeah, thankfully Team LAVA was there too so we weren't in too much danger, but we did get a talking to from Miss Bunyan. *the boys shudder remembering her lecture about proper weapon maintenance*

Ruby: What did you have in mind?

Lyme: I was thinking a rail gun maybe? *the two women grin at each other as Ruby takes Harvester*

Ruby: While we're working on that, do the rest of you need repairs or upgrades? *the rest of the boys pull out their weapons*

Nezha: Nah, Stormlillies are still sharp as ever. *he twirls his chakram around*

J.J: We know, he sharpens them once a week. Stampede has no problems. *he taps the floor with his spear*

Jim: And Peach Pit is doing fine. *he activates the gravity dust levitating the head of the mace for a moment*

Nora: Ok just wait here and we'll be back when we're done. *she gestures to a side door* Feel free to try our target range if you get bored. *the two women head into the back of the store to work on the weapon*

Time passes: *two hours later*

Ruby: We're done! *she hands the upgraded pitchfork to Nora* 

Nora: Ok see this button? *she points out a button with two settings* Push and hold this side for a small charge *she does so and energy focuses between the two middle prongs* Push and hold this side for a large charge *she does so and all four prongs charge the energy* Careful there will be some kickback. 

Ruby: Also the weight is different so you'll have to adjust to it before using it in the field. *she hands it to her son* What do you think?

Lyme: It's awesome! Thanks mom! *he hugs Ruby* I'm gonna go try it out! *team JNGL rushes to the target range*


	36. Scared of the dark

Scene: It's nighttime at the Lie household in the rebuilt Kuroyuri. The three children, Balder 11, Nezha 10, and Sif 9, were put to bed about half an hour ago. But...

Nezha/Sif: PLEASE!

Balder: No!

Nezha: Come on! Just this once!

Sif: *puts on her best puppy dog face* Please big brother!

Balder: *glares at his siblings* This is why dad says no scary movies before bed!

Nezha: It wasn't that scary!

Balder: *just glares at his brother*

Nezha: Ok it was scary...

Balder: You know if any of those monsters actually came after us Mom and Dad would beat them to a bloody pulp, right?

Nezha: We're scared! This is no time to think logically!

Sif: Please!

Balder: Ugh...fine! But you two owe me one! *as his siblings get into their beds Balder activates his semblance causing his body to glow with all the light he absorbed that day, the room is soon filled with a soft light* Now get to bed before mom and dad hear us.

Nezha/Sif: Thank you! *the two are asleep in minutes with Balder following after*


	37. Meeting the family

Scene: Blake and Yang have invited their families over to meet their adopted children, 6 year old Tawny and 5 year old Vivi

Tawny: WOW! Look at all the people! *he bounces around hugging all the people* Our family is AWESOME! *he runs around playing with other kids as his mothers introduce Vivi*

Yang: Dad this is Vivi. *the girl hides behind her mothers before running off* Vivi! 

Blake: I'll get her.

Taiyang: Is something wrong?

Yang: Yeah...apparently a group of girls at the orphanage convinced Vivi that her parents abandoned her because she was ugly...

Taiyang: What!

Ghira: What a cruel thing to say! Especially to a child!

Kali: I'll go help Blake. *the older woman heads off and soon finds the little girl behind a tree*

Vivi: Don't look... *she hides her face in her hoodie* You're pretty... you must think I'm ugly...

Kali: Oh Vivi. *the woman gets on the ground next to her* You're not ugly at all. I know those girls told you horrible things but even if it was true, which it isn't, that would only reflect on them for abandoning you, not you. And even then remember, out of all the girls in that orphanage your mothers picked you. *Vivi hugs her* Do you want to head back?

Vivi: Too many people... I like quiet.

Kali: Then we can stay here as long as you want. *Blake walks around the tree*

Blake: Room for one more? *the girl nods and Blake gets next to her mother both hugging the little girl*


	38. The Gift

Scene: The gang is relaxing in Vacuo as Oscar gives Ruby a box

Oscar: I got you something.

Ruby: Really? What is it? *she opens the box* THANK YOU! *she kisses him on the cheek* I'm going to use it right away! *she grabs the box and rushes off leaving petals behind her as she barely misses crashing into Jaune*

Jaune: What did you get her?

Oscar: Jumbo sized bottle of premium weapon polish.

Jaune: Ah.


	39. The Fall of Cinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this planned for a while but hadn't gotten around to writing it. After V8-6 I decided now was a good time.

Scene: A battle is taking place among ruins in the Vacuo desert. Cinder, her body mostly consumed by her grimm arm after her failed attempt to claim the power of the Summer Maiden faces off against Ruby and Jaune who are defending Mercury and Emerald from her wrath.

Cinder: After everything I did for you! You betrayed me!

Emerald: You used me! I loved you and you used me!

Mercury: She's right, after everything we did for you you spit in our faces and mocked us. *Cinder charges at the two only to be blocked by Jaune*

Jaune: You have a lot to answer for Cinder! Beacon! Haven! Atlas! Vacuo! *he pushes her back with his shield*

Ruby: Look at yourself! You've turned yourself into the Grimm!

Cinder: I'm more powerful than I ever was before! *She shoots blasts of maiden power at the four who dodge the attack*

Jaune: You're finally the monster on the outside you've always been on the inside. 

Cinder: You still think you have a chance against me? I'm stronger than I was at Haven! I'm not going to stop until I have the power of all the maidens!

Ruby: You're wrong. We won't let you hurt anyone else! *She rushes at Cinder with her semblance* 

Cinder: Pathetic! *she slashes at Ruby only for her to fade and four Rubys to take her place* What?! EMERALD!! *unsure of which ruby to strike she leaves herself open to a slash from Jaune from behind* GAHHH! *She turns to attack him only to find Ruby staring at her* YOU!* Ruby activates her silver eyes* ARRRRGGGHHH!! 

Ruby: Jaune now!

Cinder: What?! *through the burning pain she sees Emerald watching the fight, then she sees Jaune's sword swinging. It's the last thing she sees*

Jaune: It's over. *Cinder's body falls*

Mercury: After everything, it's really done? *suddenly a stream of magic bursts from Cinder and surges into Emerald*

Emerald: AH!!!!

Mercury: EMERALD! *Emerald stands, a bit shaken but unharmed, twin red flames flow from her eyes* Emerald, your eyes...

Emerald: What about them? What just happened?

Ruby: You were in her final thoughts. Emerald, you're the new Fall Maiden!


End file.
